


Hong Kong Nights

by chibinocho



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Businessman Hakkai, M/M, Married Hakkai, Modern AU, Prostitute Gojyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinocho/pseuds/chibinocho
Summary: A modern AU where Hakkai is a high-powered married businessman in Hong Kong to make a deal. When he is offered a prostitute for the night, he gets into more than he bargained for.





	Hong Kong Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done for the Saiyuki Kink Challenge on LJ years ago and I have been editing it and combing through it. I do love my AU pieces.
> 
> I am also writing new stuff but I have totally forgotten my livejournal account so am moving stuff over here.

“We thank you, Mister Cho. We look forward to receiving your documents.”

Hakkai accepted the last of the greetings as congenially as he could manage before being herded towards the sleek, black Mercedes that had quietly purred up to the heavy, glass doors. The two immaculately groomed businessmen who had accompanied him had braved the stifling humidity – the highest honour according to Hakkai’s quickly-remembered Chinese etiquette – to escort him the three metres to the open car. He once again shook hands, bowed low just to enhance the gesture before sliding into the comforting, buttery leather of the seat.

Despite only having been in Hong Kong for 24 hours, Hakkai already felt he had been there for a week. The Chinese had proved very eager to make the deal and the fact that the CEO himself was ready to travel over to personally negotiate, had delighted them. In fact Hakkai had been personally escorted from the airport by the owner’s son - a chipper young man with an impeccable English education - before being surrounded by attendants and given a highly-personalised tour of the company. This had been followed by a large and exquisite restaurant meal, plenty of alcohol and a short course in death at his hotel before continuing with the negotiations the next day, culminating in the deal.

He reached into the cooler embedded in the arm rest – pleased that there was a bottle of mineral water nicely chilled – and wondered exactly how fast he could get into his room, unpack, send off his report and be asleep. Of course he could just simply not unpack and jet back to England, but it seemed a shame to return as he had only just gotten over the jet lag. 

He also had no reason to return home as yet. The paperwork needed compiling and his ever-so-discreet secretary would be processing that for at least a day. Then the paperwork would travel with all the legal matters to the lawyers who would, in their wonderful thousand-pounds-an-hour-way would take as long as possible to do anything. Only when the major share-holders had stopped twittering over the peaking in the markets, would Hakkai have to return and go back to warming his office chair in London. Therefore, he had practically a week of leisure time in Hong Kong with a luxury hotel room, an almost bottomless Amex and an armed Chinese chauffeur who would take him anywhere he chose to go. A rather pleasant prospect really. All he would need to do now was email Kate and let her know. 

The Mercedes slunk up to the Peninsula Hotel driveway, a mere fly amongst the three sleek black Rolls Royces that lounged in the driveway. Still, that didn’t stop the immaculately suited doorman from opening his car door and offering to take his briefcase. Hakkai reluctantly pushed himself out of the comfortable air-conditioned car and entered the hotel, braving the humidity for mere seconds before he was escorted through the doors. As he walked through the lobby, he wished he could undo his tie and strip off his jacket but the direct assault of so much marble, gold and _money_ made him feel like he should stay in his constricting outfit until he was out of sight.

As the glass lift swished up to his suite, Hakkai mentally composed the email to Kate. He should really ring, but she wouldn’t pick up for foreign numbers and usually didn’t pick up at all unless it was her PR lady or personal trainer. Anyway, there was not much to say really; she wouldn’t be particularly bothered about him extending his stay. After all, she did mention that she was going to remodel the east wing of the house and that he would probably be better off in Hong Kong, although Hakkai had a suspicion that she was probably using his absence as an excuse to host one of her ‘at home’ soirees that he despised and objected to so much. Still.

Another bellman unlocked his suite and carried his briefcase in, laying it reverently on the folding stand set out for it. He bowed smartly to Hakkai then left silently and discreetly with the generous tip jingling in his pocket. At the almost-imperceptible click of the door, the lights dimmed to an acceptable level and Hakkai let out a long breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding and finally loosened his tie. 

Pouring himself a small whiskey from the crystal decanter (a deal did merit some celebration, no matter how small), he headed towards the bedroom noting the rejected work clothes scattered across the sofa (he had spent some time dressing precisely for the occasion knowing that anything from the wrong choice of fabric, the wrong cut of suit and the wrong colour tie could fracture the deal in seconds). Knowing he should pick up the offending items - but not really caring at that point- he unfastened his jacket, waistcoat and shirt, intending to have a quick shower before he called for dinner.

“Good evening Mr Cho.”  
“Welcome, Mr Cho.”

Seated in the dining on two of the chairs looking out at the harbour view were two very different people. The first was a Chinese woman, petite and delicately beautiful with shoulder length, shining black hair, high cheekbones and full pouting lips. She was clad in red silk underwear, wrapped carefully in a sheer red silk robe and subtly adorned with diamonds and make-up. In contrast to her, the other person was a man with stridently red hair, tall and strong, clad in the snuggest, smallest, black boxers Hakkai had ever seen and sheathed in a diaphanous black silk robe of his own tied loosely at the waist. Slightly bewildered but his business face refusing to show it, Hakkai asked:

“What are you doing in my room?”

The Chinese woman spoke with a pearly-white smile, rising from her chair and walking over, allowing her pertly plump breasts to bounce a little as she did so. The red-head stayed still, staring out at the twinkling harbour.

“Mr Yu arranged it. Entertainment for you.” she said cheerily, her English beautifully accented and softly spoken. 

Suddenly Hakkai realised what the two were. Prostitutes. Particularly high-class ones if Hakkai were to be any judge and - he supposed - it was kind of them (in a faintly disturbing way) to provide one of each gender for him to choose or indeed order them both to perform for him. However, Hakkai was in no mood for that kind of entertainment, at least not for tonight. Luckily, something similar had happened on his last visit a year ago and he knew exactly what to do.

“Tell Mr Yu I am honoured at his thoughtful kindness and such refined taste, however I am extremely tired and would like to sleep alone tonight.” He bowed low showing his respect for the ‘gift’ and the woman nodded with a charming smile.

“I will.” She said cheerily and produced him a matte black calling card that proclaimed her name as Lihua - beautiful Hakkai translated quickly - along with a cell phone number. She swept a low bow of her own, designed to show off her silk-enhanced breasts before heading to the exit, black steamed stockings shimmering up her thighs. She slipped on her heels - Hakkai had been so tired he hadn’t even noticed the extra pairs of shoes - and opened the door with a final bobbed curtsey then blew a cheeky kiss and winked before leaving.

One down. One to go. The redhead still hadn’t moved from his dining chair.

“Ah, did you hear that?” asked Hakkai, wondering if the man spoke any English. It seemed a curious oversight. “I don’t need company tonight.”

The redhead turned to face him as if seeing him for the first time. Hakkai then noticed that he was certainly not fully Chinese and had more Western features and the hair colour actually looked to be natural. Those deep-brown, almost-red eyes gazed at him, as if taking stock of him before raising himself in the chair.

“Okay, I’m gonna level with you … you gotta keep me for the night. I’ll do anything … oral, anal, S and M. No, seriously … anything … just for the night … if you don’t wanna fuck then I can do filing, emails, ironing, cleaning … I just can’t go back.” He spat out in the thickest Brooklyn accent Hakkai had heard in a while.

Washing away his shock, Hakkai looked confused before his business defences kicked in. He reached for the black leather briefcase with his papers and went to the antique walnut dresser, opening the door to reveal the safe within. Despite this man interesting him considerably, Hakkai was not one to take risks - especially not with a deal that could cost him everything - and quickly swiped his index finger down the safe reader, followed by the code. Placing the papers into the safe alongside his passport made him feel far more secure. 

“I’m not sure what’s going on here, but I do not require a whore for the night." The man visibly flinched at the word 'whore'. "Nor do I wish to leave my personage vulnerable in your company.” He removed his waistcoat and slung it on the chair, voice now icy cold. “I think it’s time you left.”

The man didn’t move but remained intently sitting; each muscle bunched tightly in readiness before standing up and nervously shuffling from foot to foot. He tried to catch Hakkai’s eye.

“Look, the suited guy said I’d get forty thousand for the night – do you know how much that is?! – and I need fifty thousand to get home … so anything I can do for you at all. I will do anything …” Deep pink lips pouted. “I’ll even do seriously kinky shit if you just let me stay the night.” The eyes were desperate now, Hakkai was intrigued by them.

“Get home?” queried Hakkai, suddenly curious.

“Yeah, I got ditched here a month ago and been stuck here ever since. I gotta get a flight and this is the fastest way to get back.” He replied shuffling a little before remembering what he was supposed to be doing and went back to standing in an attractive position with one hip jutting out and revealing the goods, letting the robe slide open fully. He was most certainly attractive - almost Greek god like with his defined muscles. Hakkai felt a small pang of sympathy for the almost-obviously fake pose and sighed. It would do no harm to keep the man for a little while; Hakkai had a few tasks to do and he could quite easily ask the man to leave another hour later.

“To be honest, all I wish to do is sleep.” He murmured. “Do what you like, feel free to tidy up or something.” The man stepped forward, black silk robe rippling behind him like a river of midnight. 

“Thanks, man … look you won’t regret it. I'm pretty good ya know.” He stepped forward like a dancer and sank gracefully to his knees, much to Hakkai’s surprise. Nimble fingers went to his flies and through the shock, Hakkai felt himself firm all too quickly. Oh, it had been far too long since anyone had … since Saverin…

“Stop.” Hakkai pushed the man away a little too quickly, immediately sorry as the man stumbled back. “I. I’m sorry … but I don’t.” he zipped himself up swiftly and turned away. It had been a stupid idea to let the man stay.

“Sorry man, seriously, I won’t try anything else – full service means exactly that – whatever you want … so I’ll just take your jacket and stuff, s’least I can do.”

Hakkai watched warily as the man turned away and picked up his discarded jacket and waistcoat, taking them over to the dressing room and placing them gently on hangers, even giving each a quick brush before placing it on the brass rail. Edging around, Hakkai sank down into the overstuffed leather armchair and - once satisfied that the man was not going through his pockets - set up his laptop, ready to send his results and email Kate. The not-prostitute shuffled around him, placing the whiskey glass next to him, followed by a tall crystal tumbler of iced water next to it. Hakkai was surprised to see the man drink a bit first before sitting it down.

“So ya don’t think I’m gonna poison you or slip you a roofie or anything.”

Hakkai was impressed; he hadn’t thought of that. So much for the savvy businessman. He must be more exhausted than he thought. He watched the man interestedly.

As the laptop softly bleeped a welcome, Hakkai watched the semi-clad stranger pick up his cast off clothes and place them gently on the scattered cedarwood hangers, disappearing periodically into the vast dressing room to brush them and hang them (every so often flashing Hakkai was an absurdly grateful smile). As Hakkai tapped a quick email to his secretary and attached the relevant files; he noticed the man kneeling at the polished walnut coffee table, stacking the folders into a neat pile (still with the sadly grateful smiles). As he dashed off the quick message to Kate, he watched the man place his briefcase on the suitcase stand. And finally, as he closed the lid of the machine, he couldn’t help but notice the snug-fitting silk shorts being stretched even snugger as the man pulled the balcony curtains closed.

Hakkai twisted his wedding ring, unused to its weight. A plain, heavy platinum band encircling his finger. Like a shiny shackle. He had only worn it because the CEO had known that he was married.

“Would you like me to send for dinner?” 

“Mmm?” Lost in thoughts, Hakkai finally looked up. The man stood before him, holding the gold-embossed room-service menu and the telephone, with his crotch immediately eye-level with Hakkai. His visitor was not a small man. It made Hakkai inadvertently shiver and forget the question.

“Sir … would you like dinner?” the crotch moved aside and Hakkai came to his senses. 

“Oh … yes… just the dim sum selection. Whatever they have.” Hakkai had had that when he arrived and it had proved - for the most part - delicious. Sharing it – especially with someone who could speak natural (as opposed to educated and forced) English – would be pleasant. Maybe he could engage this man in conversation, it would be better than phoning Kate.

The man looked faintly embarrassed and fidgeted nervously. His stomach muscles flexed as he did so in a most interesting way.

“Erm …” he shuffled with the telephone. Hakkai remembered his manners.

“Ah yes, of course … order for two.” He slipped the laptop into its bag and stretched lazily on the sofa, absent-mindedly enjoying the view.

“Ah, I’m sorry, sir … but I kinda … I can’t speak Cantonese.” He said, blushing. “Well … apart from swearing and ordering drinks.” Hakkai looked up suddenly, taking pity on the man who was obviously looking uncomfortable.

“Oh … yes … Although they can speak English.” However, the man still looked twitchy so he rose from his seat and took the phone, ordering in flawless Cantonese to the enthusiastic chef and ensuring he added in extra for his company. The chef had obviously been given specific instructions to cater to his whims judging from the excited response. As he confirmed his order, he poured a second whiskey - enjoying the smoky scent as it hit the ice cubes. He had to admit it, having an excellent single malt on standby had been one of the highlights of the trip so far. Everywhere had it.

“Sorry again.” Apologised the man, still standing formally by the sofa; his hands were clasped in front of him like a penitent in prayer. “Not used to doing this … if you can believe that. When I arrived in Hong Kong I didn’t think I’d be trying to leave it by playing high-class hooker.” He sighed.

Hakkai held out the heavy-bottomed glass and gestured to the sofa, the man looked surprised.

“Ya know, I’m supposed to be your hooker right? Supposed to be on my knees with a mouth full of … well guessing ya know.” He did sip the whiskey though, much to Hakkai’s amusement. “… holy shit this is good, am I even allowed to be drinking this?”

“It is rather exceptional,” Agreed Hakkai, swirling his own neglected glass, picking up notes of amber, cinnamon and peat in the scent “Although I don’t know your name yet, or how you ended up in my hotel room, so consider that my fee for letting you have the whiskey.” The man chuckled and Hakkai found himself smiling at the sound. It was a full, throaty chuckle with hidden notes – almost like the whiskey itself.

Relaxing at the invitation, the man pushed back his rippling mane of red hair and sighed, sinking back against the leather cushions. 

“Name’s Gojyo Sha and I’m originally from Queens … ‘s a place in New York … we had been in Hong Kong for about a month when Banri – the guy I went with – suddenly ditched the day before the flight home. I mean I knew the guy had been boning this dancer – ah sorry.” Hakkai shrugged off the swearing and Gojyo continued, tracing the condensation on the crystal with his finger. “Yeah, he’d hooked up with this chick but I thought it was just about getting’ to know the locals, ya know an’ on that night we’d been down at our regular bar, getting wasted on the last of our savings before goin’ home.”

Hakkai watched Gojyo’s shoulders droop. All of a sudden, the black silk robe looked out of place on such a dejected man.

“Anyway, I woke up in the morning and Banri’s gone and the safe’s open. All our shit’s gone including my tickets, credit card and papers … all except my passport that’s just grinning back at me on my nightstand … least he left me that.” Gojyo sighed. “Not knowing what the fuck to do with the hotel checkout being an hour away and all I got is my passport, clothes and a fistful of H.K. dollars. I cancel my card and go back to the bar, hoping they’ll tell me something.”

He swished back another mouthful.

“’Course they can’t tell me jackshit aside from the fact the Mei – the barmaid he was fucking – has gone too and the guy is mighty pissed. I volunteer for her shift and start doin’ the bar and crashing in the backrooms. Finally I learn that Mei was a Go-go dancer at the guy’s brother’s bar across town an’ do I want to earn some extra dollars doin’ the dancin’? So I do that for a bit as the novelty guy. Hell of a dump …” He sighed.

As Gojyo described the bar, Hakkai found himself visualising it. He imagined gaudy red and orange lights with hidden corners and booths. Nameless patrons swathed around tables, groping petite ladies who all wore the face of the girl that had left his hotel room two hours ago. He could almost smell the cigarettes, alcohol and cheap perfume. As Gojyo described the moves Hakkai could see the long, lean body flexing on a sticky stage and that unusual hair catching every facet of the blazing hot spotlights. Hakkai moved uncomfortably in his slacks as he imagined sweat gleaming on that lightly tanned chest and patrons slipping notes into barely there underwear. And slid down even further with the throb of tacky music …

“Can ya imagine it?” Gojyo finished, not noticing Hakkai’s discomfort.

The door chimes rang with an unobtrusive ripple and Hakkai leapt out of the sofa, grateful for the distraction. As the wheeled cart was pushed into the small dining area, Hakkai willed his erection to go down.

“Eat with me?” 

They ate in relative silence, sat at the dining table big enough for four, enjoying the platters of dim sum and the rice wine that the chef had sent up to accompany the meal. Hakkai was still amazed that the man sat before him seemed quite relaxed about his predicament and seemed cheerful enough that Hakkai was keeping him around for the night. He made the most of his free meal, sampling all the delicacies on offer, including the highly-seasoned chicken feet (which Hakkai’s still jet-lagged stomach reviled at) and removing the delicate bones one by one. He was a fascinating creature.

“What about you?” came the voice, interrupting his thoughts. “The paperwork they gave me on you said you were a really high up guy in this famous company but you seem perfectly normal, not the kind of guy who wears one-off Armani suits anyway.” Gojyo was gesturing at his hand with his chopsticks. “Plus, you haven’t mentioned your wife.”

Hakkai looked up in surprise and finally down at his wedding ring. The thick platinum band winked at him as if concealing a secret. He scratched at the irritated skin around it, before removing it altogether and slipping it into his trouser pocket. He would slip it back into the box later.

“I wouldn’t call Kate a wife.” He murmured softly and began to rise, turning to go. The conversation was touching on personal matters now. “I think I will go to the bedroom now, bath and whatnot … there is a small guestroom by the door, feel free to stay-.”

“What is she then?” answered Gojyo smoothly, rising also and coming towards Hakkai, still clad in the faintly-ridiculous black robe and shorts. “You’ve been fiddling with that thing all night … you wanna talk about it?”

“There is nothing to talk about.” Answered Hakkai tartly and went to move.

Gojyo’s hands were warm as they enclosed his wrist. Hakkai glared.

“Is this what they told you to do? Fig into my personal life for information?" he said angrily. Gojyo looked hurt for a discernable second before settling back into a passive expression.

“You really wanna know?” Hakkai said nothing. Gojyo held on and Hakkai noted how warm and strong his hands were. “Basically, anything you want … I do. If that means lighting your cigarettes; I light your cigarettes. If that means I run you a bath; I run you a bath. If that means riding me like a bitch; you ride me like a bitch. If that means listening to you talk about your issues well then I listen for as long as you fucking want!” He caught Hakkai’s interested expression. “What!?”

“A bath.” 

“A bath?”

“A bath.” Hakkai indicated suddenly. “I recall you said one of your duties would be to run a bath and so I would like a bath.”

Reluctantly – and wondering what on earth he was doing allowing this to happen – Hakkai allowed Gojyo to lead him through the bone-white doors into the marble monstrosity that was the bathroom suite. Parked on a mahogany chair with lazily splayed legs, he watched Gojyo fill the sunken bath and pour in anything he could find, before his eyes met Hakkai’s.

“Look I know I’m just a hooker for the night but I can actually listen, yanno.” He said, his hair shimmered against the muted white lights sunk into the bath and the walls. “If you want a bath or whatever I can run it and you can talk but somethins eatin’ you … and you never have to see me again cause I’m supposed to fuck right off after you’re done, no ratting out, no info sold to the authorities, just wham bam thanks man, so you might as well talk an’ I can feel like I’m actually earning my pay… what is it?”

With a drawn-out sigh, Hakkai talked.

He briefly mentioned his childhood, the death of his parents and his twin sister’s suicide during high school followed by his University days and, during his third year, the death of his grandfather and the inheritance that followed. Following close on the heels had been the large estate, the money and substantial stock portfolio which just kept growing no matter what he did. His meeting of Kate at a society do, along with her stock-broker father who had been eager for both types of merger. His increasing success as a young investor hitting the media and the ever-increasing company of Kate and the announcement of the engagement. Then, the fatal discovery of his relationship with Saverin, son of the famous shipping magnate. Quite literally. They had been in bed together. In flagrante. Kate’s tears and humiliation. Saverin’s return to Scandinavia. Kate’s father and the deal involved, along with the subsequent wedding attended by hundreds he barely knew. 

“… our marriage barely exists. For Kate it is a means of salvaging remains of an independent life ruined by parental pressures and humiliations, for me I suppose it’s a particularly effective business asset. People trust a married man." Hakkai admitted, sipping the last of his rice wine. It was good: deliciously smooth at first, melting across the tongue and then a sharp kick at the back of the throat. “Although as I speak, my wife is demolishing a good portion of our house to add in a new wing so she may install her friends … or possibly lovers … there, with the insinuation that I will return to my grandfather’s estate. I am not the most attendant of husbands you see.” He watched Gojyo’s tanned hands swirl the water and test it, coming out shiny and dripping.

“You seem happy enough … yanno … for a guy who’s wife is basically using him.” Muttered Gojyo. Hakkai laughed and was ashamed to hear the harshness in his tone.

“We use each other.” He responded coolly, reaching up to unbutton the rest of his shirt, discarding it on the chair and reaching for the clasp of his trousers. Gojyo subtly averted his gaze and Hakkai left them crumpled on the floor, stepping out of them along with his snug-fitting underwear. “We can last a dinner together civilly; we inhabit separate houses and happily seek our more … physical pleasures … elsewhere, without recrimination from the other party. I would say there are far worse marriages in this world.”

Gojyo held out a hand and Hakkai stepped into the sunken tub, noting Gojyo’s stare at the scar across his abdomen and him suddenly looking away as he realised he had been caught in the act. Hakkai couldn’t blame him; it was a feature he himself was particularly aware of. Kate loathed it and never hesitated to tell him about the ineptitude of the surgeon who must have stitched him up whenever he took a swim in the pool. Hakkai sank into the rippling water of the bath, pleased at the temperature and touched the scar gently before fixing Gojyo with his most-businesslike stare.

“You want to know about it.” He stated plainly, hoping that the rude question would put Gojyo off.. Red stands rippled as Gojyo vehemently shook his head and pushed the miniature bottles of assorted lotions towards the edge of the bath. Hakkai was relieved, but could still see the curiosity. “The blue glass one please and then …” he averted his eyes “please join me in the bath.”

They bathed together in almost virtual silence, soaping themselves without speaking. Hakkai marvelled at the escort’s careful masking of his almost-obvious enjoyment at being in the hot water. He was certainly beautiful, shining with the steam from the bath and his hair swimming in liquid ruby tendrils around his collarbones and shoulders. The lights embedded in the marble bath shined upward and made him look paler, like a statue. He was quite stunning actually: long and lean but still hinting at raw strength and when Gojyo raised himself up to wash Hakkai’s back, Hakkai couldn’t help but notice the size of his manhood. Embarrassingly, Hakkai felt his cock stir once again beneath the water and encouraged the soap bubbles to cover it. It wouldn’t do to have feelings for an escort, let alone in the middle of Hong Kong on the business trip

“Am I your first client?” asked Hakkai softly, as Gojyo towelled them both down. The red head shook.his head, not even meeting Hakkai’s expression, before reaching for the black silken robe again, almost as if it was a pair of jeans. Hakkai wondered what happened to his other clothes.

“No – there was this other guy a coupla days ago who was a real creep – wanting to do all kinds of shit like tying up and hitting and stuff but luckily he didn’t have enough stamina to last beyond a blow job, so I got real lucky there.” He teased his fingers through his damp hair spattering drops onto the now damp and clinging robe. Hakkai looked away. “What about you? I can’t be the first escort you’ve been offered.”

“Actually you are.” Admitted Hakkai, swinging on his own towelling robe, enjoying the fluffy deep pile of it; he would have to have one sent home for him later on. “Well, the first one I’ve kept for longer than an apology and quick dismissal.”

Gojyo laughed and Hakkai was eager to hear that again, although the very thought of Gojyo on his knees before a faceless man, sucking on cock with his mahogany eyes closed in submission made his own prick harden all the more. He had made it a hard and fast rule not to sleep around after the incident with Savarin, out of twisted loyalty to Kate although god knows he had been tempted more than once.. but affairs were media fodder now and nowhere was safe these days. But Gojyo was temptation in a black satin robe and the more vulnerability he revealed, the more Hakkai wanted to possess it. He listened now as Gojyo described the men in the bar who had wandering hands, touching him, pawing at his body and Hakkai fought to keep the images out of his head. He watched Gojyo speak, enjoying the slice of golden skin where the robe didn’t quite close; the finely toned legs still bare; the damp, dark ruby-hued hair now perfectly straight and resting on fine broad shoulders. Would it really matter if he slept with this man?

They were in close proximity now. Gojyo was still chatting and Hakkai could smell the scent of their shared soap; he was lost in fantasies.

“…about you?” came Gojyo’s voice, cutting through his thoughts and he registered that Gojyo had asked a question.

“Sorry? I was …” their eyes met and without realising he was doing so, Hakkai was tilting his head. It was a terrible idea, a great risk in fact but when Gojyo’s lips caressed his own; he felt a ripple roll down his spine and reached to pull the man in deeper. Gojyo’s kiss was surprisingly controlling and defensive at the same time. Hakkai reached up to touch the damp strands of hair and ran a hand down to the beautifully shaped buttocks and with a disappointed moan, Gojyo pulled away sharply, leaving Hakkai bereft and surprisingly empty.

“Not supposedta kiss.” He mumbled, and Hakkai thought he heard disappointment in that caramel voice; this was then coupled by a sigh as he shed the robe again and walked towards the bedroom. “I’ll go and prepare.”

Hakkai was powerless to stop him as Gojyo knelt on the bed and slicked his fingers with lubricant retrieved from the bedside drawer. Hakkai’s cock throbbed in shame as those glistening fingers thrust up inside hardly a sound or movement from Gojyo – not until he saw Hakkai watching in the mirror over the headboard and then he started undulating his hips, moving in rhythmic waves and gasping softly. As Hakkai came closer, like a beast stalking his prey, Gojyo turned and held out a condom, also from the bedside drawer. Flushing a little, Hakkai could just catch the “incaseyoucatchanythingyouknow” before he turned and braced himself against the polished mahogany headboard, legs splayed, his entrance slickly shining in the ‘mood’ lighting.

The tearing of the condom wrapper sounded like tearing paper in the silence. Hakkai unrolled the prophylactic onto his penis, not at all surprised to find it still hard and overwhelmingly sensitive to touch. Even with the ever-increasing awkwardness of the situation, he couldn’t deny the raw powerful feeling and wanting to be with another person. His self-imposed chastity of three years made the temptation of Gojyo that much sweeter. No one would know or – as a matter of fact – care that he had fucked a prostitute in an expensive hotel.

Sliding into Gojyo’s tight heat nearly brought him to orgasm and he had to grit his teeth to avoid coming hard. He focused on the rippling muscles in Gojyo’s back. The man was silent but the fingers gripping the headboard were bright white and told Hakkai more than he really wanted to know. The muscles fluttering around his cock were too irregular to be pleasured and the heavy breaths sounded more like Gojyo was fighting something. Hakkai smoothed a hand down his side, feeling Gojyo jump as he did so.

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” he murmured softly. The breaths ceased and normalised.

“Sure I have.” Came the response and as if to offer up proof, Gojyo moved his sinuous hips again, taking Hakkai deeper inside that velvet-soft tightness. It would have been perfect if not for the fluttering muscles again and the slip of sweaty fingers. It was a noble lie, Hakkai thought. He paused in his movements and held his cock there, it the fullest stretch, awaiting Gojyo’s response.

“Do you wish me to stop?” he asked gently, forcing his tone into a reassuring one. He had seen first-hand what a few of the Chinese businessmen did to their escorts and didn’t want an increasingly skittish Gojyo to leave. 

The mane of red hair sank down.

“You aren’t … okay … you aren’t my first. Sorry about the whole lack of virginity thing.” He attempted to push back on Hakkai’s cock but Hakkai kept a firm hand on those taut buttocks. Gojyo wriggled a little in frustration but Hakkai held firm. “but it was a coupla years ago, okay? Just a long time between. S’fine, keep goin. … s’good”

Hakkai moved gently in and withdrew just as gently, reaching for the unstoppered lubricant on the nightstand, dribbling it down onto his cock as he thrust steadily in, not really caring if it dripped on the sheets but trying not to think of Kate’s tantrums over thread count and her Czech maid who used the wrong washing powder. He pushed a little harder into Gojyo, feeling the muscles relax a little at the extra assistance and a slight moan beneath him. Red hair rippled and flowed over lightly tanned shoulders and the man beneath him undulated beautifully. Hakkai found his hands drifting over smooth hips and sliding down towards the tightly curled dark hair and below. Gojyo froze, clenching tight suddenly but Hakkai continued his movements, enclosing his lube-slick fingers around Gojyo’s cock and stroking gently. The tightness was incredible and after three years, making it last would be difficult.

“T-tell me about that time.” Hakkai shuddered, his other hand gripping a sweaty hip whilst he teased the hot firming flesh with the other. Gojyo released the headboard and arched upright, gyrating furiously, increasing the pressure on Hakkai’s tightly encased cock.

“No … I can’t.” came the slightly-higher pitched gasp. “Seriously … oh … was nothing …” Hakkai let his tongue roam over a shoulder blade, tracing the edge up towards the back of Goyo’s neck. The taste of salted sweat and faint remnants of the bath gel were intoxicating. “Oh …please.” Hakkai increased his thrusts, wanting more, wanting to feel everything. Gojyo’s gasps sounded miles away as his orgasm built. His hand was slippery with precum as he rubbed Gojyo’s own prick furiously and his other arm wrapped tightly around the man’s torso, keeping them flush and sticky-hot against each other. Gojyo was faintly mewling something which sounded vaguely like encouragement and sweat slick hands reached around his own. Hakkai welcomed it.

“Please.”

Hakkai couldn’t be sure who said it but lost himself when Gojyo came, clenching tightly around him and triggering a release so intense, he bit down on Gojyo’s shoulder, hips snapping wildly as aftershocks coursed through him. He was sweaty, hand coated in come with a panting prostitute squirming beneath him. It was utterly debauched and quite honestly one of the most unbecoming things Hakkai had done … and yet…

With an undignified wet sound, Gojyo pulled away, sprawling on the bed.

“Bet your wife never gave you that …” he panted against the cushions. Hakkai slipped off the condom and, disposed of it – along with the sticky tissues – discreetly in the leather-embossed bin, sat next to Gojyo, trying not to meet his gaze.

“No …” he admitted, sliding onto the bed fully, shoulders heaving a little. “… we did once. On honeymoon in Mauritius.”

Gojyo traced the stripes on the bed covers and Hakkai traced the sweat lines on Gojyo.

“Mauritius … nice.” 

“I had wanted Florence. I’ve always wanted to show someone the beauty of it. ” Hakkai admitted dreamily and lay down facing Gojyo. “What do you do now?” he asked softly, holding Gojyo’s arm a little possessively when he went to move.

“Stay until you tell me t’ go.” Gojyo said, “Then get my pay from Mr Yu’s social guy and go back to the bar.” Hakkai was grateful to hear to sound if disappointment.

“Am I your last client?” he returned, not really wanting to know the answer. The dimmed lights embedded in the wall, coupled with the glow of the city below them made Gojyo – with his golden skin and damp hair - almost mould into the bed covers.

“Don’t know … depends how much the ticket is. Then I gotta have something when I land to get back.” He sighed. “Mr Yu said there was another guy coming in though, probably on Friday, which’ll definitely give me enough but …” his voice faltered.

The casual way Gojyo spoke of it caused a flash of anger through Hakkai. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way; this had been a business fuck and nothing more. A simple transaction. Money for sex. It was no different to Kate on their honeymoon. She had arrived in her swathes of expensive lace and silk, riding him in cresting waves, giving Hakkai a fleeting burst of affection and desire. He had climaxed easily with stars in his eyes before she left just as quickly, leaving the room service number, a credit card bill and keys to his own suite of rooms. Hakkai should be used to it.

And yet … Gojyo had said “but …”

“Stay the night.” He murmured softly starting to push back the covers. Gojyo nodded, not understanding the implications of what Hakkai was asking for. To him it was probably just another part of the service. Something that meant he got the full nightly rate. He probably thought that it was simply something that prostitutes did to keep their clients happy. Gojyo kicked down the covers and slid underneath, looking almost child-like in the vast super-king bed as he fell naturally into a protective foetal position.

“Sure.”

It took no time at all for him to fall asleep and even less time for Hakkai to retrieve his laptop. Balancing the slim black machine on his knees and, making sure his body was always touching Gojyo’s, he tapped in his password, called up the browser and American Express. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The heavy morning papers landed on Hakkai’s desk with a stiffened white envelope gracing the top – the address elegantly handwritten in glaring black ink. Sighing inelegantly he reached for the ornamental tanto blade he had acquired from his trip to Tokyo and slit open the envelope. He pulled the thick bundle of crisply-white linen paper onto his desk and reached the mont blanc fountain pen with which to sign it. His decree nisi.

When he had eventually returned to England, Kate had already finished the new wing on the house, a nightmare in mock Georgian; painted so blindingly white Hakkai could see it glowing from the top of the driveway. In response to her distinctly lacklustre reaction at his arrival he had gone to the first guestroom– converted to his study a few months before he left – and slept there in the day bed that rested in the bay window. He had then tossed and writhed against the sheets for three nights without sleep and what little sleep he had was stolen promptly away by dreams of red hair, crimson eyes and warm, deep voice flavoured by that Brooklyn twang, leaving him hopelessly hard in a swathe of thick cotton. Unable to bear it, he had spent the nights down in the swimming pool sized kitchen, in shorts and an old university t-shirt nursing a beer (Kate had nearly died at the twelve pack of Budweiser that had materialised inside her mostly empty walk-in fridge), refusing to give into his earthly desires and watching the moon cast silver shards onto the white tiled floor.

After two more days of denied release, he had decided to cook for Kate, who had been bewildered, a little reluctant and slightly annoyed about having to cancel dinner reservations. However, after some mild cajoling, she had finally agreed to dine with him. He had carefully prepared the ingredients, taking care to make her favourite things. She had smiled mechanically, casting glances to the mobile phone on the polished walnut sideboard which flashed up notifications almost constantly these days. He served the meals and they ate in silence.

It had been during the main course where he had told her. In fact, just as she raised her fork to stab a shred of the ginger chicken was when he started to speak. The chicken had then hung there like a tiny sacrifice as she stared at him. He had blurted out what he had done in Hong Kong. In fact he then said what he did the next night there and the night after and what he had done next. The words had spilled out of him like an unstoppable river. The experience, the tickets to Tokyo, the first class tickets to New York, the return flights to London, the elicit side trips, the phonecalls, the conference calls, the restaurants, that particular London restaurant (she really hadn’t liked that one) and the estate. Surprisingly, he found his mouth running away with him describing feelings and emotions, the likes of which he hadn’t even thought he actually felt.

Although he certainly felt the fork when it hit him.

It hadn’t just been the fork; it had been the plate of food that followed and the crystal wine glass that shattered on the table and spilled red wine across his favourite green shirt and gave him tiny cuts on his hands. She had cried and screamed. She had called him every name under the sun. She had tried to throw him out of the house with her manicured nails clamped around his biceps, although had soon given up and hadn’t protested when he had refused and insisted on changing his clothes and packing first. In fact, she had followed him up to his suite, sat down on his bed like a petulant teenager and watched him carefully change and pack, tearing small holes in the silk pillowcase and ripping the down stuffing onto the carpet.

“Who is your slut?”

Hakkai hadn’t replied at first but upon the threat of phonecalls to the press, he had capitulated. She had insulted Gojyo then, criticising Hakkai’s taste; how he could only buy love and pointing he probably already had AIDS. Hakkai had ignored her, deliberately packing his smallest, most valuable possessions first. All the necessary papers, certificates and folders had already been sent to the deposit box weeks ago. She had attempted to throw things out of the bag but Hakkai had keep re-packing so she had given up and carried on insulting him. If anything, the constant haranguing had made him feel more purified; it was going through purgatory in order to enter Heaven. As he packed, every so often Kate would lose it again and start hurling more items at him and he rejoiced in the pain, it made this worthwhile.

Almost as worthwhile as having Gojyo stood on the doorstep waiting in the vintage Jeep as Kate followed him out swearing; finally dealing a roundhouse slap that sent him reeling and had Gojyo rushing up the white steps to catch him. Hakkai smiled at the memory.

“Hey … what’s taking so long? Came the voice from the bedroom, swiftly followed the seductive shape of Gojyo in the doorway. He was gloriously naked; holding an ipad in one hand; a cup of coffee in the other and was scattered with kiss marks from their morning session. “I’m gonna need some help with this soon, I don’t even know where this Florence place is!”

Hakkai reached for the “I Love NY” biro and scrawled his signature messily across the page.


End file.
